


Swings and Sweetness

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [86]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They went to a playground...





	Swings and Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 49. swing

Talos looked at Maria in puzzlement, copying her motions. The swing moved a little, and Monica called out encouragement.

"Move your legs like me!"

His daughter, his treasure, laughed as the motion helped the momentum, and Talos felt his heart swell.

Soren was watching them, using Maria's camera to take evidence of this happy day. Carol could not be here, but they would show her the pictures.

"Push her a little harder next time; Monica loves to get as much height as she can," Maria encouraged.

Talos did, and hoped that in time, Maria and Monica joined their family fully.


End file.
